Skaar: Son of Hulk Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Shadow Tales, Part One | Synopsis2 = The second flank of the Fillian Horde has set up camp following the massacre of some refugees who were trying to flee. As some of barbarians go to eat, they push over a young Shadow named Hiro-Kala who is carrying a pot filled with skulls. They warn him to stop being so clumsy or they will feast upon him next instead of keeping him as a slave. Suddenly they witness Skaar's battle with Axeman Bone on the back of the dragon. Hiro-Kala believes that this is the true Son of Hulk, even though the other enslaved Shadows point out that the brute doesn't use the Old Power. However, the elder Shadow warns the boy to be careful what he wishes for and channels a tale from the skull of one of the dead... ... It was in the town of An-Chaar after the Hulk and his Warbound had saved the town from the Wildebots. When it was discovered that the people of the village also enslaved the insectoid Natives of Sakaar, the Hulk freed them. In response, the Hulk destroyed their city. The refugees fled the city and survived the Spikes and the Deathfire Bombs that were unleashed upon them as the Red King attempted to slay the Hulk. When all seemed lost, they soon found themselves in the Wastlands to discover that it was now rife with lush Eleha'al vines. With this new paradise, grown from the blood of the Hulk himself, they also learn that the Red King is now dead. As they celebrate their newfound fortune, the refugees are horrified when there is a massive explosion that destroys Crown City. Suddenly, the Eleha'al vines become savage and start slaying all those who are close by. Three months of wandering in the wastelands, a young man is the last of the refugees left, dying in the desert heat. Axeman Bone standing over him. The brutal barbarian then slew the child, ending his life.... ... Concluding his story, the elder Shadow explains that when someone gains such power as the Hulk, millions die. When Axeman Bone is lugged into the camp following his battle with Skaar, the old man hopes that this will be the end of Axeman Bone, but warns Hiro-Kala that if they are lucky, the Son of Hulk will be dead as well. | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler2_1 = Butch Guice | Inker2_1 = Butch Guice | Colourist2_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Jordan White | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Races and Species: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Shadow Tales, Part One * This story recaps the events of - from the perspective of refugees of An-Charr. Chronology Notes: Shadow Tales, Part One A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = *''Planet Hulk'' * [[World War Hulk Vol 1 5|''World War Hulk #5'']] | Links = }}